


Trick then Treat

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never open your door for children on Halloween so I always pay the kids to smear your door with shaving cream.</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael convinces some poor kids to get back at the neighbor down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick then Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun and Halloweeny.
> 
> Check out my other works. Also here's my blog: niallsecretluvr.tumblr.com

Michael’s doorbell went off, causing him to get off his couch and head towards the front of his apartment. He grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door. The little trick-or-treaters looked eager to get their candy.

“Trick or Treat!” They all chimed as Michael opened the door. He lowered the bowl as they reached for some candy.

“Who are you guys dressed as tonight?” Michael asked as they added the candy to their already full bags.

“I’m a witch.” The little girl from across the hall answered, twirling around to show Michael the full costume.

“I like it! It looks super cute on you.” Michael’s comments made the girl smile big and blush.

“I’m dressed as a pirate! Arrrgh!” The little girl’s older brother said. He lifted up this arm to show the hook on his left hand.

“That looks pretty life-like. You better be careful not to hurt anybody with that.” Michael replied.

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll be extra careful!” The little boy smiled and crossed his fingers on his right hand.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Michael ruffled his hair as the boy’s smile grew even bigger.

“Have you guys gone next door yet?” Michael knew the answer, but this was a good way to propose his plan.

“Yeah, but he didn’t answer.” The boy said. “He never does.”

“So I’ve been told. Do you want to get him back?” Michael smiled deviously. He was really hoping the kids would do it.

“That’s seems really mean.” The little witch frowned slightly at Michael, making him feel a little guilty. The little boy nodded to his sister’s comment.

“What if I told you I’d pay you $5 each? Would you do it then?” Michael hoped bribery was the way to go with these kids.

The two siblings looked at each other and had a whole conversation with just their eyes. Eventually, they both nodded and turned back towards Michael.

“We’ll do it.” The little boy said, now seeming really excited. “But what are we doing to him?”

“Well, I have some shaving cream inside. I can grab that, then we can smear it all over him door.” Michael could see the kids getting excited as he told them his plan.

“Go get it! I’m ready!” The little girl was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“I’ll be right back.” Michael walked inside and put his candy bucket back by the door. He grabbed his shaving cream and returned to the hall. “Hold out your hands and I’ll give you some to smear.”

The kids put their candy bags down and held out their hands, eagerly waiting for the cream. Michael sprayed a small amount into their hands and put some in his own.

“Let’s go.” The three of them walked over to Door 235 and started to smear the shaving cream all over the door. Michael started to cover the top of the door when he felt a light tugging on his pants.

“Can I help you?” The little witch asked, looking at Michael with big blue eyes. He smiled and lifted her on his shoulders as she smeared the cream over the door.

After a little bit, they had managed to completely coat the door in shaving cream. You could hardly tell that there was a door behind all that cream.

“Good job guys!” Michael said, holding up his hand and getting high fives from both of them. “Let’s go clean up our hands real quick.” Michael led them back to his apartment and helped them clean off the shaving cream.

“That was so much fun!” The little boy said as he left the room. Michael smiled at his comment and took them back outside to grab their candy.

“Thanks for helping me, but I think you mom might be wondering where you are.” Michael told them goodbye and made sure that they headed off the right way before going back inside his apartment. He grabbed his bowl of candy and started to eat some as he sat down on his couch.

He was feeling pretty satisfied with himself when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his candy bowl and made his way to his front door. He opened it expecting some little kids, but found a very tall, very angry guy standing with his hands on his hips.

“What the hell?!” The guy looked ready to kill Michael and bury him 10 feet under.

“What?” Michael asked, setting down the candy bowl. It was clear that this giant didn’t want any candy from him.

“You know what! You were the one who fucking put shaving cream on my damn door!” The guy was turning red in the face. He was getting more and more irritated as he talked.

“Well maybe you should answer the door when some kids come asking for candy. It’s a common courtesy. You should see the look on the kids’ faces when you don’t open your door.” Michael was trying to use reason to get him out of this.

“I don’t answer the door because I don’t have enough money to just go and buy candy. I can barely make rent for this place. I’m working two jobs and I can’t waste money buying candy for kids who may or may not show up.” Now the guy just looked tired. Michael was mentally kicking himself for doing this now. He had no idea what the guy was going through.

“I’m sorry man. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew the reason. I guess I just really want the kids here to be happy.” Michael hoped the guy would still want to hurt him.

“It’s okay. I guess I should’ve at least tried to be in a festive spirit. I’m Luke, by the way.” The tall guy, Luke, said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Michael.” Michael answered as he shook Luke’s hand. “Do you want to come in? I could make some coffee really quick.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Luke walked into the apartment as Michael walked into his kitchen and started the coffee maker.

“You can go ahead and sit on the couch. I’ll be there in a bit.” Michael called from the kitchen. Soon enough, the coffee maker was done and Michael walked into the living room holding to cups of coffee. “Here you go.” He handed one of the cups to Luke and sat down next to him on the couch.

“You have a nice little apartment. It’s really homey.” Luke was looking around at the Halloween decorations Michael had put up.

“Thanks. I have my mom to thank for a lot of this stuff. I’m her only child, so she wants to make sure I’m living comfortably.” Michael smiled as the thought of his mom crossed his mind.

“That’s nice of her.” Luke took a drink of his coffee and cleared his throat. “So, would it be rude to ask you to help me clean off my door?”

“Oh, no. It’s perfectly fine; especially since I made the mess. We can go clean it now, then come back for more coffee.” Michael proposed, standing up and setting his cup on the coffee table.

“Sounds good.” Luke said, leading Michael over to his apartment to start cleaning the door. Michael was actually happy that he did this, because he got to meet his neighbor. Hopefully, they would get to see more of each other as the days went on.


End file.
